


Family

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm takes Travis home to meet his family. (06/09/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: Kipli  


* * *

Malcolm entered his quarters slowly. Three months of dating Travis had taught his to expect anything, from coming in and finding the Ensign lying naked on his bed to being pinned roughly against the wall and thoroughly kissed. His room was no longer a haven of solitude, and he loved every second of it.

Now they were returning to Earth. Just for a while of course. They would stop and get supplies, change a few crewmen, see their families again, then get back underway, back off to see what was out there.

Malcolm was, for once, relieved to find his quarters devoid of Travis. Normally he looked forward to Travis' ambushes, but today he just wanted to be alone.

He didn't know what he was going to do with himself while they were on Earth. He had volunteered to help with some refits to the phase cannons, arguing that since he would have to work and repair them, he should have a hand in building them. Starfleet command had simply told him he should stop obsessing about work and take some time off.

He absently wondered what Travis was planning to do. Maybe they could do something together. Go see the sights, get out a little. Go someplace where no-one knew them and they could hold hands in public, etc. In this day and age, two gay men holding hands in public wasn't usually looked down upon, but Malcolm had been involved in incidents because of that type ot thing before. Travis was so wonderfully naive about how horrible people could be, Malcolm wanted to keep him that way for as long as possible.

Malcolm contemplated taking a shower but there was no point. Travis would stop by soon. They had seen one another every day since that day three months ago when Travis first admitted that his feelings for Malcolm ran deeper than friendship.

Sure enough mere seconds later the door opened and Travis entered. Malcolm smiled remembering how, at the beginning, Travis had been almost afraid to enter his quarters. Now he came and went as he pleased without even ringing. Malcolm had made it clear from the start that everything he owned was Travis' as well.  
Travis came straight to Malcolm, sitting down next to him on the bed and wrapping his arms around the older man. Malcolm returned the hug and rested his head on Travis' shoulder. Malcolm had finally admited to himself that he loved Travis. He hadn't said it yet. 'I love you,' it was such a big step to take. For now he was happy with the knowledge that it was true and that if he did say it, he knew Travis would say it back to him.

After a moment in the comfortable embrace Travis pulled back. Malcolm lent forward and captured the young man's lips in a kiss. He gently parted Travis' lips and let his tongue slip inside, encouraging Travis to take up the exploration, which he soon did. Eventually they moved away. Travis was grinning that beautiful grin of his which made Malcolm's stomach do cartwheels. Travis lent back against the wall behind the bed. Malcolm moved back next to him so they were touching, shoulder to shoulder, arms to arm. He loved the feel of Travis, so close. It reminded him of the times they sat together at the movies. Unable to touch but as close together as two men could casually be. Shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm.

So far he and Travis had been successful at hiding their relationship. Not that Malcolm really feared these people. The Enterprise crew were their friends. Possibly the only real group of friends he'd ever had, who he'd ever really let in.

"So," Travis said, starting the conversation. "What are you going to do while we're on Earth?"

The question must have been on Travis' mind all day, just like it had been on Malcolm's. Travis was gazing at him, waiting for a response.

"I don't really know," Malcolm admitted. "I was thinking maybe we could do something together."

"That'd be great," Travis replied, grinning. Malcolm smiled back at him, then reached out and squeezed the Ensign's hand. Travis relaxed against him, bringing his legs up and snuggling into Malcolm's side. Malcolm smiled and pulled Travis even closer, wishing he could pull the other man into his body and never let him go.

"Have you thought of visiting your parents?" Travis asked, tentatively. Malcolm turned to meet his lovers eyes.

"No, and I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"You don't know my parents Travis," he said, sighing. "They're not kind people. They don't particularly like what I've done with my life, so they wouldn't like you. It would just be awkward at best."

Malcolm froze. He realized he had just assumed Travis would come with him. Maybe Travis didn't want to be stuck meeting Malcolm's parents. Maybe he would rather do something else. Not that they were really going to meet his parents but all the same...

"You should give them a chance," Travis was saying. "They're your family. You have to at least give them one chance. And I'll be there for you, just in case I have to break up any family brawls."

Malcolm smiled appreciatively. "That's wonderful of you Travis, but I'm still not going."

"Malcolm," Travis said with a warning tone to his voice. "I'm sure they're not as bad as you say. Please just go see them with me. I want to meet your parents."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Malcolm asked. Travis grinned and shook his head. "Well, I suppose I'll have to agree then. But I won't be held responsible for anything they do or say."

"I know," Travis said, then he kissed Malcolm softly on the lips. "Everything will be ok, just wait and see."

* * *

Malcolm woke up with a feeling of unease in his stomach. They were going to see his parents that evening. He had been in brief contact with them through letter and they had agreed that he and his friend could come for dinner. Travis had been a little disappointed at being invited as Malcolm's friend and not his lover but soon got over it.

The feeling of unease grew through the day. He and Travis had been on Earth for three days, staying in a nice hotel and going sightseeing. Malcolm had seen everything before but Travis had never seen anything other than pictures of the famous monuments they visited.

They spent the morning taking a long walk in the countryside surrounding the hotel. It was in a lovely region of England and for once the sun was shining. It hadn't improved Malcolm's mood though. Travis knew how nervous Malcolm was and had kept holding the older man's hand reassuringly.

They changed clothes before they went to dinner. The quiet walk, at one point, had turned into a 'let's throw each other in the mud' game. They had found a stream and Malcolm had lent over, Travis bumping into him. Malcolm wasn't about to let Travis get away with that. Fun had ensued and soon enough they were both back at the hotel covered in mud and happy. The feeling faded from Malcolm as they prepared to go to his parents'.

Travis pulled on a tight navy blue sweater and black pants, and Malcolm was finding it hard to keep his hands of his young lover. Malcolm had gone for a loose pair of black pants, a white t-shirt and a baggy black sweater. He preferred not to show himself off but had no problem at all with the fact that he could plainly see Travis' well muscled chest through the sweater.

Travis was dressed to impress but Malcolm wasn't about to attempt to impress his own parents. They never accepted him and he didn't think they were going to start now, whatever he wore.

Malcolm and Travis took public transport. They could have walked but so far their efforts at walking had all ended in a muddy disaster and Malcolm had no real desire to show up on his parents' doorstep covered in mud. Maybe on the way home. Then when they got back to the hotel he and Travis could hop in the shower together again.

As they got nearer and nearer, Malcolm's feeling of unease grew and grew. Travis reached out and brushed the back of his hand against Malcolm's. Malcolm smiled at the gesture. At least he wasn't going in alone.

Malcolm had no trouble at all facing down a horde of angry Klingons but he felt nauseous just at the thought of visiting his parents. But he was stronger then that. He was an armoury officer, he could deal with his parents.

They finally arrived at their destination. Malcolm knew he wouldn't be able to touch Travis again that evening, and felt suddenly compelled to pull the other man into a tight hug, before running off with him and finding a better way to spend the evening, but he didn't. Instead he walked up to the door and rang the bell. A few seconds later it opened and Malcolm was greeted by his mother.

Malcolm never had a great deal of time or respect for his mother. She had given up her career when she married his father to raise children and keep house for him. There was no reason for it. It was just another of his parent antiquated ideals. His mother didn't hug him. She hadn't since he was about 12 when his father had told her to stop. After all, it was the only way young Malcolm was going to learn.

"Mother," he said curtly.

"Malcolm," she replied, giving him a small smile. "Is this your friend?"

"Yes, this is Ensign Travis Mayweather. Travis, this is my mother, Jane Reed."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Travis said, smiling at her and offering his hand. She shook hands with him very lightly.

"Come in boys," she said. "Dinner will be ready soon. Your father is in the sitting room Malcolm. Why don't you take your friend through and introduce him?"

Malcolm nodded at his mother then gestured for Travis to follow him. He silently wished he had told them Travis was his lover, then he could have at least held the other man's hand. As it was he had to settle for a soft smile from Travis.

The lounge area was large. One wall was given up to navy memorabilia. Pictures of ships and medals and maps of the oceans. The wall opposite the door had a giant bay window that opened over a moderately sized garden full of roses. In the room there were two overstuffed chairs and a matching sofa. Travis could see a head appearing above one of the chairs.

"Hello father," Malcolm said. The man didn't respond for a second. Malcolm just stood there. Travis was starting to get nervous, then Malcolm's father spoke.

"Come in and sit down."

Malcolm walked into the room and Travis followed closely behind. Once again Malcolm wished he could just turn around and run out and never come back, but it had started now. He would have to face his father. He walked up and stood in front of the man. His father didn't take his eyes of the newspaper he was reading.

"I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Ensign Travis Mayweather."

"Charmed," the other man said without looking up. "Now sit down."

Travis tried not to be insulted. He only just managed it. Malcolm had come all this way to see his family and they were ignoring him. Malcolm gave Travis a look that said "now you know why I didn't want to come."

They sat down together on the sofa. Malcolm tried to engage his father in conversation a few times but he failed. Finally he seemed to give up. Just when Travis was thinking maybe they should find a way to beat a hasty retreat, Malcolm's mother appeared at the door.

"Dinner is ready."

They all rose and filed into the large dining room. The table could easily seat 8 people. Travis sat next to Malcolm. Malcolm's father seated himself at the head of the table with Malcolm on one side of him and his wife on the other.

"Let us pray," Mrs. Reed started.

Mr. Reed bowed his head. Malcolm stole a glance with Travis. Travis certainly wasn't going to pray, he wasn't religious and by the look on Malcolm's face neither was he.

"Dear Lord," Mrs. Reed started. "We thank you for this food and for giving us the power to make the right decisions in life. Amen."

Malcolm flinched. Now his mother was even using prayer to get back to him. It was absurd. He nearly got up and left right then, but Travis put a reassuring hand on his arm. Luckily the hand was gone before Malcolm's parents opened their eyes after the prayer.

They had a Sunday dinner. A roast and some roast potatoes, yorkshire puddings, an assortment of vegetables and a lot of gravy. They all helped themselves in silence. The tension was thick in the air.

"So," Mr. Reed said, the silence apparently finally getting to him. "You two are just friends?"

Malcolm's hopes fell. His dad was already checking.

"Yes," Travis said hesitantly.

"Good," Malcolm's mother replied, smiling. She seemed so relieved that Travis' apprehension grew.

"Nothing to worry about really," Malcolm's father said calmly. "It's just that a while ago Malcolm here though he was gay. It must seem silly to you now Malcolm."

"We kept trying to tell him it was wrong," Malcolm's mother put in. "The bible says so. He just wouldn't listen though. I must admit when you asked to bring a friend, I thought you meant a boyfriend. I'm so relieved."

The worst thing was they were so relieved. Mr. Reed was practically wiping his brow. Travis couldn't understand. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. There was none of this on a cargo ship. When people were stuck together in close quarters for such a long time, relationships developed. Some of them were same-sex. There was no room for homophobia.

Suddenly it became clear to Travis why Malcolm wanted to keep their relationship a secret. The younger man still didn't agree with it, however. Travis wouldn't push him though. He wanted to tell Malcolm's parents about them. He wanted to kiss Malcolm hard, to bend him over and fuck his hot little ass right there. Wouldn't that give them a heart attack. Not that he would but...

He still wanted to tell Malcolm's parents. It wasn't healthy for Malcolm to hide these things from them, but it was all up to Malcolm at the end of the day.  
Malcolm looked at Travis, trying to apologize for his parents behavior. The older man was surprised to see a mixture of love for Malcolm and hatred for his parents, but also a strange understanding. He didn't know what to make of it.

Malcolm's parents had moved on to other topics of conversation. Malcolm realized he was close to having his parents back. It was like the time before he had admitted his interest in men. At least then, even if they didn't talk directly to him at meal times, there had been conversation.

Then the conversation doubled back on itself and started on Malcolm's sexual preferences again. It was really something he would rather not discuss at the dinner table, or with his parents period.

"Are you thinking of finding a young lady then?" his mother asked. Malcolm shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"After all," his father joked. "You only have so long to have children."

"Who says I want children?" Malcolm asked softly.

"Of course you want them, to pass on the Reed name. What else is marriage good for?"

Malcolm saw his parents in a whole new light. He knew their views were behind the times but he didn't realize it was this bad. That was really the only reason for his parents' marriage, to have children?

"What about love?" he asked softly.

"Let me tell you something son," his father said, his voice taking on a joking tone. "There's no such thing. It's all fine on paper and for poets and the like, but in real life you'll never find love."

Malcolm felt his temper growing. How dare these people have children. How could you marry and bring a life into the world if you didn't believe in love? No wonder they hadn't loved him as a child.

"What about if I said I was in love?" Malcolm challenged in a low voice.

"I'd say you were crazy," his father told him. Next to Malcolm Travis felt his stomach roll over. Malcolm loved him. He had to. He wouldn't say something like that in front of him if he didn't.

"Well, I am," Malcolm told him.

"Oh honey," his mother exclaimed. "Who is she?"

"Not a she," Malcolm said quietly. His parents fell silent. Malcolm was staring at his father. The recent comments seemed to have filled him with an entirely new confidence. A need to strike back and show him he was wrong about life and love.

"Oh Malcolm," his mother said silently. She covered her eyes as if she was going to cry. Slowly Malcolm turned to Travis.

"I know this isn't the most romantic way to finally say this but...I love you Travis."

Travis grinned and wrapped his arms around Malcolm's neck. He didn't care his lover's homophobic parents were sat there watching. It didn't make a damn bit of difference anymore.

"I love you too Malcolm."

"GET OUT," Malcolm's father roared, jumping to his feet.

Malcolm grinned at Travis then stood. "Come on," Malcolm said to his lover, then he turned to his parents. "We won't be coming around ever again. If you feel the need to apologize, then you know where to find us. Until then...goodbye."

Malcolm turned swiftly, grabbed Travis' hand and headed out the door. Travis couldn't stop grinning like an idiot as they walked down the street.

"Do you want to walk back to the hotel?" Malcolm asked Travis, looking over at his young lover.

"Actually, I'm still a little hungry. Mind if we get something to eat first?"

Malcolm smiled at him, then kissed him softly on the lips. It felt so good. To kiss in public without worrying. After all, if he could face down his father, then he could face down anyone.


End file.
